randomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Glamourwings
__NOEDITSECTION__ YOU MUST ASK BURGUNDY FOR ROYALTY, HIGH CLASS, HYBRIDS, OR RAINBOW-BORN. Description: Pastel scales, Frill down back, Ruff behind ears Abilities: Slightly toxic Venom, gemstones shoot out of wings, smells good, retractable claws Location: the northern right of the continent, the "right side of the wing", bordering SkyWings Queen: Queen Magnifecence Alliances: Icewings, Rainwings, Skywings = Appearance Glamourwings are usually on the small side. They are usually very skinny, and can range from Metallic Golden, Pastel Pink, Lavender, Dull Pink, Sky blue, Shining Silver, Toy Poodle black, Mint Blue, and Snow White.Their tails are prehensile, like a Rainwing's, and they have a ruff like a Rainwing as well. They have the frill of a Sandwing from their snout to their tip of their tail. On the neck of every Glamourwing is an oval shape and whatever colour the oval is, the same colour is used for the sparks running down the dragon's side. And when the sparks stop there is a random shape. Their Scales shine and glow like gemstones, and instead of having wing membrane, they have long gemstones. Their horns come in all colours and their horns are all unique, in different shapes and sizes; they can also be matte or shiny. Royals The royals look different. Thier ruff is curly, and they have a random shape on their cheek. Their head has long rectangular shapes above their eye and below it, and their underbelly also has spirals with random shapes on them. Their frill is odd, every couple inches there is a spike, and their ears are curly on the end. There is a new colour system for the royals! Metallic Golden, Pastel Pink, Lavender, Dull Pink, Sky blue, Shining Silver, Toy Poodle black, Minty Blue, Snowy White, Olive Green, Dark Magenta, Royal Gold, Silly Silver, Crashing Cerulean, and Oops Yellow. * Their queen is Queen Magnificence * Their king is King Perfectionist * Their princesses are Princess Beauty and Princess Sparklez * Their prince is Prince Star Princess To Queen The method to have a princess upgrade to a Queen is quite random. When each princess, daughter to the King and Queen or not, turns 13 they will have the chance to take the trial. The trial is either a beauty contest, or a fight to the death. So far, 2 princesses have died to Magnificence. Because, Magnificence chooses fight to the death. Territory Their territory is on the side of the sky kingdom. It is also connected to the mud kingdom. They made a truce with each tribe to be able to stay there. Rainbow-Born Rainbow-Born Glamourwings are special. They are created from a genetic mutation of Glamourwings, Icewings, and Rainwings. The mutation has to be a Rainwing/Icewing and a Glamourwing. If the two mate, a Rainbow-Born is born. The mutation has the white scales of Icewings, colour changing scales of a rainwing (Resulting into rainbows), and Glamourwing eyes and sparks. Any Rainbow-born you come across has the cold scales of an Icewing, scale pattern and scale changing wings and venom of a Rainwing, and smell of a Glamourwing. In fact, Beauty is a Rainbow-born, the daughter of King Perfectionist and Shine the hybrid. Some Rainbow-born are missing frills, which is okay, its common. Abilities * Smells good (ex. cake, cherries, chocolate) to attract mates * Gemstones shoot out of wings * retractable claws * Venom that makes you pass out for a couple hours, and is slightly toxic How? Their scales smell like a delicious substance to attract mates. They have no ability to control the smell of their scales. It happens at birth. How they do it is, their scales are smooth one way, rigid the other. In the rigid side all of the cracks are lined with a substance that smells good. Allies and enemies Icewings Icewings and Glamourwings have a strong alliance. In the war of Sandwing succession, they were there every so often, to provide help. Sandwings The Glamourwings are enemies with the Sandwings. They hated how they started the war. Skywings Skywings are allies with the Glamourwings. They are truced, and if a side starts war, then they disobeyed the laws. Mudwings The Glamourwings are neutral to Mudwings. They do have a couple Glamourwings that go to the kingdom of Mud quite often. But, they usually only trade with eachother. Also, they have a truce. Rainwings The Glamourwings are allies with the Rainwings. Some of the Glamourwings live there. Also, Glamourwings love the scales of Rainwings. Nightwings The Nightwings and Glamourwings are neutral. The Glamourwings only really care about the Rainwings, but Night and Rain are allies, So, whatever. Seawings The Glamourwings are enemies with Seawings. Because the Seawings have always looked down at Glamourwings.Category:Tribe